


Beer and Cajuns

by PrinceSircastic



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Fight, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always fun to watch Logan fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Cajuns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaytheenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/gifts).



> This is based on a comic book panel and happened after some headcanoning about what happened after.
> 
> "I'll just sit in the corner and kick people in your direction."

It was always fun to watch Logan fight. 

Correction. It was always fun to watch Logan beat the shit out of anyone who came too close. 

Remy sat back in his seat, the bottle of beer cold in his hand, and grinned as he watched another guy go flying into a table, the piece of furniture reduced to no more than kindling. This was definitely a good idea, and just what the both of them needed. If he'd felt up to it, Remy would have been up there, back-to-back with Logan, fighting alongside him until they'd had enough or they'd run out of guys. Alas, he still had injuries that throbbed and twinged with every movement, and the last thing he needed right now was to add to them, no matter how much he wanted to get up there and join in. Besides, he knew Logan wouldn't let him. 

At least he could get a kick out of watching Logan fight. 

Six beers and a single shot of whiskey later, and Logan finally joined him in the corner, flopping down onto the bench with all the grace of a dying swan. Remy grinned, holding out his current beer to him, which Logan took with a grunt of thanks, and he downed the remainder in one long swig. Remy could feel the heat radiating from Logan's body, and he inched closer until they were shoulder-to-shoulder, resisting the urge to give a soft sigh of content. Logan was always warm, and always surprisingly comfortable. 

He'd barely broken a sweat during the fight, but he was a little out of breath and Remy could almost hear his heart pounding from the work-out. When he leant against him, the corner of Logan's mouth lifted into a barely-there smile, and Remy felt Logan's thigh press close against his own. 

That was as much contact as they'd allow themselves to have. 

They'd attracted enough unpleasant attention from the bar fight (and how they hadn't been kicked out yet was a mystery), and they'd almost certainly been made as mutants. They didn't need to add to that by revealing anything about their relationship, _especially_ in a bar like this. No, that could come later, when they were behind closed doors and away from judging eyes. 

"Yo' gettin' slow, old man." Remy smirked, watching a couple of guys trying to clear up the mess of broken wood and glass Logan had left behind. "A couple o' dose guys almost had you once o' twice." 

"Did they hell." Logan grunted in response, sliding the empty bottle across the table to come to rest with the others. He did a quick count, and then turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "You know you probably shouldn't drink after those painkillers you took." 

"Dat's a myt'." Remy shrugged. "Ain' like Remy ain' done it befo'." If anything, the alcohol had only served to make him drowsy. "Sweet o' you to care, t'ough." 

"Shut yer mouth." Logan caught some of the looks they were getting from the remaining patrons in the bar, and he laid a heavy hand on Remy's thigh, and patted it. "C'mon, Cajun. Let's get out of here." He stood, and Remy immediately missed the warm, solid body next to him. When Logan held out a hand to him, Remy gave a sleepy smile, and allowed the other man to haul him up off the bench. They felt eyes upon them as they strode to the door, and Remy turned to blow them all a kiss before they exited the bar. 

"Don' t'ink dey'll let us back in dere fo' a while." Remy commented idly as Logan tugged him towards his bike. 

"Eh, the beer sucks there anyway." Logan swung a leg over his bike and turned to look Remy up and down. "You gonna be able to hold on alright?" Remy rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the bike behind him. 

"Don' you worry 'bout dat." He leant against Logan's back, his arms sliding around his waist and locking into place. Logan had refused to let him ride his own bike here, more concerned with his injuries than the idea of him driving under the influence. 

"Well if you fall off I'm not comin' back to get you." Logan growled, starting up the bike. Remy rolled his eyes with a smile, which widened into a grin when he felt familiar fingers stroke over his hand for a brief second before Logan pulled out onto the road, and turned in the direction of home. 

'Home' was little more than a motel, really, but it was enough. When Logan cut the engine, and dropped the kick-stand, he paused and leant back into the body behind him, allowing himself this small moment before he eased out of the firm grip, and dismounted the bike. Remy followed suit, his movements slower, sluggish almost, and Logan knew he was about five minutes from passing out. He told himself that was the reason he slid an arm around him, one hand resting against his lower back – for support, of course, nothing more. Either way, Remy didn't complain. 

Remy fell forward onto the bed the second they got through the door, sprawling out and taking up as much space as possible. Logan rolled his eyes and tossed the keys to his bike down on the table by the door, and he stood watching the Cajun for a moment. 

"Hey, sleepin' beauty." He stepped forward, leaning down to pat one hip lightly. "Don't get too comfy there." He circled around the bed to the bathroom, and grabbed the bottle of painkillers from the edge of the sink. When he returned, Remy had rolled onto his back, and was making the most pathetic attempt to take off his boots Logan had ever seen. 

It took all of five seconds before Logan bent to help him. 

With a lazy, satisfied grin on his face, Remy allowed Logan to undress him, barely putting in any effort himself. The boots came off first, tossed haphazardly to the floor, and then there were hands on his belt and the sound of metal clinking as Logan unbuckled it. Remy lifted his hips as Logan tugged on his jeans, and then they joined his boots on the floor. 

Logan was much more careful with the shirt, easing Remy up before he attempted to remove it, and he checked the bandages wound around him before he let him fall back against the sheets. They'd be fine until the morning. He set the bottle of painkillers on the bedside table where Remy could reach them if he needed them, and then he pulled back the sheets and tugged them over him. Remy's eyes were closed, his breathing soft, and Logan knew if he wasn't asleep yet he would be in almost no time at all. 

He considered going for a walk around the perimeter, or even just stepping outside for a smoke – Remy didn't complain about the stench of cigar smoke in the room, but they'd only been able to grab a non-smoking room last minute – but just as he got to the door, a sleepy Cajun voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Stay." He turned, smiling as he met Remy's gaze, and he didn't need to be asked – or told – twice. He kicked off his boots on the way back to the bed, tugging his shirt up and over his head, and then wriggled out of his jeans before he toppled into the bed beside him. Remy immediately stretched out against him, one arm snaking across his chest as he nuzzled against his neck, and Logan smiled again as he curled an arm around him and held him close. 

When Remy lifted his head, Logan met him halfway for a slow, lazy kiss. Remy tasted of beer and whiskey and cigarette smoke, and beneath it all something Logan had come to associate as _Remy_. When he broke the kiss, he grinned to himself – Remy was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Go to sleep, Cajun." He tugged him even closer, and Remy gave a soft, content sigh as he sprawled practically on top of him, their legs tangling together. Logan nuzzled into his hair, and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Ain' goin' nowhere."


End file.
